This invention relates to the transfer of digital data between a transmitter and receiver by the pulse modulation of an infrared signal.
It is known to use infrared signals to perform "wireless" remote control. One common example is an infrared wireless remote control for a television set.
In the field of computers it is common to link computers together by a local area network (LAN) for the transfer of data between the computers. Where there are both fixed, desktop computers and and movable, portable computers, it is desirable to connect the portable computers to a LAN without a physical wire connection. A "wireless" infrared signal can be used to perform this connection of a portable computer to a LAN, if the infrared signal is appropriately modulated and transmitted by a transmitter, and detected and decoded by a receiver.